1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an automated transmission controller which can automatically execute shift changes, and to a vehicle including the automated transmission controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles with electronically actuated manual transmission have become commercially available. These transmissions are largely the same as any conventional manual transmission, except electronic actuators have been added to allow the otherwise manual transmission to be operated electronically.
The actuators are used to automate certain operations so that the system can automate a series of start, stop and shift change operations (clutch disengagement, gear change, and clutch engagement) based on the rider's intention or the state of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Patent Documents JP-A-2001-146930 and JP-A-2001-173685 disclose transmission controllers which control the operation of the actuators (clutch actuator and shift actuator) such that processes for disconnection of the friction clutch, gear change of the transmission, and half-clutch control over the friction clutch (connecting operation) can be performed in this order at the time of shift change.